Field of the Inventions
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to valve assemblies, and relate more specifically to valve assemblies for selecting a fuel operating mode.
Description of the Related Art
Many varieties of heaters, fireplaces, log sets, stoves, water heaters, grills, and other flame-producing and/or heat-producing devices utilize combustible fuels. Some such devices operate with liquid propane gas, while others operate with natural gas. However, such devices and certain components thereof have various limitations and disadvantages.